Gelemis I
Gelemis I was the youngest son of Umelius I, and was the oldest emperor known. He reunited the empire after over half a century of chaos, and had three sons: Vendis, Homilis, and Tenimis. Personality Gelemis was a cold and pragmatic man, but also kind at heart. He loved his eldest son Vendis, and expected him to succeed him and do well as the emperor. History Early History Gelemis was born in 1051 IE, on a quiet and dark night. He was born in the midst of rebellion, and his father, Umelius was still muttering to himself like a madman. The father usually had the honors of naming his child, but his mother named him instead. A week before Brokenhall was sacked, loyalists smuggled him away from court, and sailed to Carroval, where they would travel over until they sailed to the Green Isles, where he would be raised. He was taught by these men, and raised properly, unlike his father. He eventually grew up, and stayed in hiding in the Green Isles, secretly gathering support and men to fight for him. He eventually had a son in 1092, named Vendis. He held his son close to his heart. He had another in 1097, named Homilis, and another in 1100, named Tenimis. Conquest In 1113, he had gathered enough support for his reconquest, including the lords of the Green Isles, and landed in Carroval. He began subjecting the lords by fear, or force. He continued to the Imperial Isles, sieging Brokenhall and removing the Ehaigons as the kings of the Imperial Isles. After that, he sailed to Colorne, and marched through the sandy wastes, besieging Old Colorne. Before he began his siege, he had sent his son Vendis and his army east of it to prevent any other Colornian armies to lift the siege before he came. However Vendis was ambushed in a battle and was captured, and was taken to Old Colorne, arriving just an hour before Gelemis arrived. After a few days of the siege, the Thrar came up to the walls, holding the limbless body of Vendis in his arms. Gelemis was struck in horror and grief, but then enraged, and ordered his army to take the walls and capture the city. The Thrar was killed in the scaling, and although Gelemis took many losses, they managed to capture the city. After the death of Vendis, Gelemis was never the same, and became bitter and rude. After subjecting Colorne, he sailed to the Riftlands, and barely made it through the campaign without a battle, as the Riftlands served loyalty to their king in a heartbeat. Finally, he sailed to Carroval and marched up to Volnia, also having the Riftlander armies attack Frostbel. However, he was in the midst of a terrible winter, and his army and the Riftlanders were constantly ambushed and they both began taking attrition. Their forces waned, and Gelemis had no choice but to let the kings of Volnia and Frostbel stay independent. He sailed to Mileris, and in 1116, he was crowned Emperor of Dynaria. Reign Gelemis's reign was not as long as others, but he was still certainly very old at his death. His early years of power were troublesome ones. He suffered many revolts by the peasantry, but always managed to destroy them with him at the frontlines. Category:Volgon Dynasty